


A Zora's Touch

by ashyfur524



Series: Fish Out of Water [2]
Category: Game Grumps, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arin is a fighter boi, Danny is a Zora Prince, Fish Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, he's the one who fights!, i hate that tag but it applies, just the softest love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: When Arin returns to Zora's Domain covered in gaping wounds, Dan knows just how to make him whole again.





	A Zora's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I made this au to help get me through my finals, and this little drabble is something that came out of it! This is an alternate universe where Dan fills the roles of both Sidon and Mipha, and Arin fills the role of Link! I hope you enjoy!

“Ow, shit, Dan, that stings!” The Zora Prince rolled his eyes, wispy tentacles curling in amusement as the Hylian man complained about his wounds.

“Yes, darling, I’m aware. Perhaps if you weren’t so eager to throw yourself into battle, you would have less stinging..” Prince Scidian murmured, eyes shutting gently as he placed his hands over one of the gaping claw marks in Arin’s back. He spread his fingers out along the gash, his palms glowing with a faint blue as the skin slowly began to reconstitute itself. Arin hesitantly eased himself against Dan’s hands, a pleasant tingling sensation following the edges of the cut, jumping from the small of his back to his shoulders, clinging to his spine and shooting into his skull. He felt safe like this, the sound of the water echoing around them tethering him to the earth as Dan repaired him, made his body whole once more with little effort. It was why he did so much for him, for his people. He wouldn’t be much of a hero if he didn’t help those who needed it.

“You really couldn’t have let me send guards with you? Or even let me know where you were going?” Dan chided softly as he moved his hands from the center of Arin’s back to mend the next biggest laceration. Arin shook his head.

“No, of course not, you told me about that Lynel, and I wasn’t going to put more of your people in jeopardy getting rid of it.” Dan shook his head, chuckling gently as Arin defended himself.

“Right, right, of course, my hero..” The Zora smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Arin’s neck. The pointed tips of the Hylian’s ears flushed red, and Arin dropped his head, propping his forehead up in his palms before remembering he’d gotten a rather brutal slash to the face and hissing in pain. Dan removed his hands for a moment. “Is there some other area that needs more urgent attention?” He asked, concern filling his eyes. Arin shook his head slowly.

“Nah, just forgot I had a slightly exposed skull for a little bit..” Dan frowned, moving from Arin’s back to his front and gasping softly when he assessed the damage.

“Ar..” He sighed softly, taking in the wounds on his front and shaking his head as he returned to Arin’s back. “I’m going to get your back all closed up, and then I’m fixing that beautiful face of yours. No arguments.” Arin exhaled heavily.

“See, this is why I don’t let your guards go with me, because then you’d be fussing over them _and_ me instead of just me..” Dan laughed, the sound like sunshine streaming through a storm cloud.

“So you just want me to have my hands on you and you alone, huh?” He teased, still giggling to himself as Arin’s back wounds began to fade into the fabric of his flesh. Arin opened his mouth, groping for the right word in his brain as he tried to protest against the accusation.

“I, uh, that’s, no, I didn’t,-!”

“I’m joking, Arin, I know you’ve a kind heart. I don’t know if this counts as good news, but I do think that you’re going to be adding at least three new scars to your elaborate collection..” Dan noted as he removed his hands from the Hylian’s back, inspecting his healing work before determining he could heal no more and moving in front of the smaller man.

“Hell yeah, I know you love my battle scars~..” Arin teased, prompting Dan to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“Arin, I love _you_ , regardless of scar tissue..” He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the Hylian’s temple, replacing his lips with his hands and beginning to repair the wound on Arin’s face.

“How on earth did you get this one?” Dan asked softly, sighing as the skin began to pull back together. Arin shrugged.

“I mean, sometimes you get your shit all banged up when you’re keepin’ people safe.. No big deal..” Dan shook his head, shutting his eyes once more as he brought his full focus onto healing Arin.

“I just can’t seem to believe you don’t know how you got half of these.. Some of them look really awful..” Dan murmured, hearing Arin snort. “What? Is there something funny about my concern, Arin?” He quirked a brow up, tentacles beginning to transfer electricity to one another. Arin’s laughter caught in his throat as he heard the static.

“No, of course not, babe!” He answered, putting his hands up in defense. “You just sound so serious, it’s over with, you’re fixing me..” Dan sighed softly.

“Just don’t get yourself killed, and next time, you let me come with you.. Ok?” He asked softly, removing his hands from Arin’s face. “That way you won’t have to be in pain all alone, and I can keep you safe..” Dan reasoned. Arin nodded, smiling gently.

“Of course, Your Highness..”


End file.
